deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrPacheco101/Enter The Gate of Oblivion! The Lone Wanderers Walk The Pathway To Hell: Scorpion vs. Ryu
It's the fight of the Millennium! It's time to go for broke! Two of the most iconic characters of the fighting game genre for the very first time! Scorpion: The vengeful wraith who seeks vengeance of the death of his family and clan through his fiery wrath! Ryu: The vagabond fighter who seeks to perfect his fighting style and find a worthy foe to fight! These fighters of their acclaimed series shall meet at crossroads to their pathway to Hell, but only one shall complete their endless journey! It's Vengeance vs. Dedication! Savagery vs. Technique! Brutality vs. Virtue! Hellfire vs. Hado!!!!!!! Only one shall be claimed.....THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Scorpion, The Vengeful Wraith Scorpion was once a human named Hanzo Hasashi, a member of the Shirai-Ryu ninja clan in Feudal Japan. He was given the monike of "Scorpion" due to his blinding speed and use of the kunai spear chain much like the real animal. Hanzo was one of the Shirai- Ryu's finest warrior who had a loving wife and son whom he loved deeply. His strength and skills were only rivaled by the warrior known as Bi-Han, better known by the codename "Sub-Zero", assassin of the Shirai-Ryu's sworn rivals: The Lin Kuei. One night, The Lin Kuei planned a surprise assault on the Shirai-Ryu in their homebase. Hanzo witnesses his clan slaughtered and his family killed in front of him by his rival, Sub-Zero, before being exterminated himself. Hanzo's soul then wanders aimlessly in the Netherrealms, swearing revenge on those who killed his clan, until it was unexpectedly resurrected by the mysterious necromancer known as Quan-Chi. Now an undead spectre, Scorpion is commanded to enter the sorcerer Shang Tsungs' tournament, so he may avenge the death of his clan by slaying the one called Sub-Zero. Powers/Weapons/Abilities Twin Mugai Ryu Swords: Scorpion wields two custom made swords which are usually strapped onto his back. Scorpion wields them with great proficiency and uses them in a variety of chain combos to slash his opponents to pieces. Twin Kunai Spear Chains: Scorpion's preferred weapon's choice. Two extremely sharp kunai blades are infused with steel chains and are hidden within the ninja's gauntlets. The length of the chains seem practically limitless as he can throw them out in great distances. Scorpion uses them as a way to ensnare his opponents by surprise and reel them in for an unexpected assault. Hellfire Manipulation: The infernal substance that gave him his rebirth. Scorpion wields complete control over the hellish element known as Hellfire: An incinerating flame found within the pits of the Netherrealm. Scorpion can wield his power with a variety of great usage, however the scope of his power depends on how long and how far he is from the the Netherealms. *'Hellfire Teleportation': Scorpion can use the power of hellfire to travel great distances. He can teleport to any place, direction, or dimension he can think up in his mind. Scorpion uses it as a way to ambush his unsuspecting enemies. *'Hellfire Breath': Scorpion can breath out a vast amount of Hellfire to incinerate his enemies. *'Hellfire Infusion': Scorpion can infuse Hellfire into his punches and kicks to add extra damage, or infuses it into his ninjatos and kunai spears for catarizing effects. Superhuman Strength: Scorpion immense strength that dwindles a normal human. He is capable of throwing opponents through solid concrete and ripping them in half with complete ease. Near-Superhuman Speed: Scorpion is able to move faster than that of a normal human being that borderlines on superhuman. his speed is only increased through the usage of teleportation. Superhuman Agility: Scorpion is capable of leaping great heights. Near-Superhuman Reflexes: Scorpion is capable of reacting far faster than a normal human being due to his spectral nature. Superhuman Stamina: Due to being a spectral being, Scorpion is capable of exerting great physical feat without the worry of fatigue and last what seems to be eternity. Near-Superhuman Durability: Scorpion is capable of taking great amount of damage that would be fatal to most human beings before succumbing to them eventually. Immortality: As a spectre, Scorpion is unable to die and can live for eternity. He can be put in a "death-like" state and return to the Netherrealm to reform his demonic body, eventually returning back for his opponents until he has completly silenced them. Techniques Spear Throw: Scorpion sends out his Kunai Spear Chain and ensares one of his opponents with its serrated edges, then pulling them towards him for a devastating surprise attack. An incredibly useful move, Scorpion utilizes it to reel in opponents from incredibly far distances and pull them into terrifying combos. *'Flaming Spear Throw:' An enhanced version of this attack. Scorpion sends out two Kunai Spear Chains infused with Hellfire at his opponents, damaging them greatly and ensnaring them at the same time. Hellfire Punch aka The Teleport Attack: Scorpion teleports behind his opponents and surprises them with a devastating punch or kick to the face. This move keeps the opponent guessing, as Scorpion can strike at any direction. It can be used to start up a combo, perform a juggle, or as a finisher with its enhanced version. *'Flameport Attack:' An enchanced version. Scorpion teleports behind his opponents with a suprise punch to the face, then teleports in front of them with a devastating uppercut to the chin. Leg Takedown: Scorpion slides below his opponent and trips them with a well placed leg scissor takedown. An incredibly useful counter move, Scorpion can use this attack to trip up his opponent when they are about /or/ performing in the middle of their own attack. *'Leg Takeout:' A much faster version of the Leg Takedown. Air Throw: An anti-air type move. Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. This incredibly useful move can cancel out ariel attacks in mid-process, Flaming Backflip Kick: A flashy-type move. Scorpion performs a backflip kick that is followed by a devastating trail of fire. A very useful move as a combo finisher. The Scorpion Sting: Scorpion teleports in a gust of hell fire and appears behind his opponent. He throws a jab into the groin, then follows it with a hard punch to the side of the face that breaks the skull and makes them fall, he immediately finishes it off with a hard stomp to the chest that damages the rib cage. A very devastating physical assault that is perfect for a combo finisher. X-Factor Master Martial Artist: Scorpion is an extremley skilled martial artist and one of the strongest fighters in the Mortal Kombat universe. Hanzo is a master in the arts of ninjitsu and a practicioner of a Shoalin martial art in which the user's fists emulate a scorpion's tail. Master Swordsman: Scorpion is well versed in the art of sword play. He practices a more violent version of the Mugai-Ryu, a sword style that focuses on attacking while the sword is out of the scabbard. Scorpions' style utilizes it in a way for maximum carnage and blood letting against his opponent. Stealth Expert: As a ninja, Scorpion is extremely knowledgeable in the art of assassination in the shadows. He uses a variety of techniques to ambush his unsuspecting opponent and unleash a flurry of brutal carnage onto them. Weapons Expert: '''Scorpion is a master in a variety of weaponry. He can wield the Axe, The Whip-Chain, and other deadly weaponry with swift proficency. Fighter Showcase Scorpion_125dnapf.jpg|Scorpion, The Vengeful Wraith! Vlcsnap-281272-1-.jpg|Scorpion wielding his sword. Scorpion_Dissapears.png|Scorpion emersed in hellfire. Scorpion_vs_Sub_Zero.jpg|Scorpion fighting his long-time rival, Sub-Zero. BloodSpillBT.jpg|Scorpion giving a good kick on Johnny Cage MK9_360_Scorpion_Combo_JohnnyCage_LivingForest_II_WEB-1-.jpg|Scorpion infusing hellfire into one of his punches. 1741628-fatality_super.png|Scorpion spewing Hellfire. Mortal_kombat3.jpg|Scorpion ensnaring his opponent with a Spear Throw. 185px-Fire_Up.jpg|Scorpion performing a Flaming Backflip Kick. X-Ray_4.jpg|Scorpion performing his Scorpion Sting technique. 04.jpg|Scorpion fatally slashing his opponent in half. Ryu, The Eternal Challenger A silent, humble individual whose sole goal is to perfect his chosen craft. Ryu was once a nameless orphan left in the forest with no memories of his previous life. Martial arts master Gouken found the young boy and took him to his secluded dojo where he will train the young ward in the ways of martial arts. It is there Ryu will meet another young boy by the name of Ken Masters, who will be Ryu's best friend and friendly rival. Ryu is then taught a nameless martial arts that derives from the Ansatsuken (Assassin's Fist) Style and Shotokan karate, enhanced by the power of Ki- energy created from the soul to enhance attacks. Entering the first World Warrior tournament, Ryu effortlessly dispatched every other competitor with his superior skills, until he confronted the "King of Muay Thi", Sagat. Sagat's strength and skill pushed Ryu so hard that his desire to win tapped into the Ki of the Satsui no Hado, the violent fist technique used by Akuma, creating a Shoryuken uppercut that tore open Sagat's chest and left him with a massive scar. Returning home, Ryu discovered that Gouken had been murdered by Akuma, and vowed in his master's memory to never give into the Satsui no Hado, and reach the fullest potential within him without needing the evil technique. Ryu spent the rest of his days traveling the world, fighting and training, entering each World Warrior tournament and mastering his skills. He helped his fellow fighters stop M. Bison during the second World Warriors tournament, and later ensured the downfall of SIN and Seth. Powers & Abilities Ki Manipulation: Learning the ways of the Hado, Ryu is taught at a young age to channel his Ki. An energy that is produced by the human soul. Ryu's Ki surges from his undying will to win. With it, he is able to increase his bodies capabilities beyond the normal human measure and create energy projectiles. His immense training helps him concentrate and hone his signature "Hadoukens" through various degrees of damage. From damaging opponents immensely without visible harm to destroying complex weapons of mass destruction. '''Near Superhuman-Strength: Ryu is able to exert immense strength that dwarves normal human capabilities. He is able to throw men three times his size with ease and punch through a solid boulder with great ease to exemplified some of his feets. Near-Superhuman Speed: Ryu is able to run speeds beyond the normal human means, but not enough to be classified as "superhuman". Those of normal caliber would say his speed can be blinding for some. Superhuman Reflexes: Ryu is able to react far faster than the normal human mind can exert. This extraordinary ability allows him to think fast in a fight and prepare for the next move. Superhuman Agility: Ryu is able to leap great heights beyond human measure. Superhuman Stamina: Ryu is able to exert less toxins for fatigue and maintain his top physical conditions for days due to his years of training. Near Superhuman Durability: Ryu is able to withstand injuries that can kill a man instantly before succumbing to the wounds eventually. Enchanced Senses: Through immense training, Ryu's senses are honed above normal human measure. Cosmic Sense(?): Ryu is able to sense other beings with immense power such as Akuma. Satsui no Hado: Ryu is able to tap into an energy called the Satsui no Hado. A ki energy rooted from the inner darkness dwelling in the human soul. Those who tap into this violent energy are granted immense physical capabilities, but at the same time they lose their humanity and gain an immense thirst for blood. Ryu is able to tap into this energy (unwillingly) due to his undying will to win at any cost, and becomes the demonic Evil Ryu in the process. A fighter who sole purpose is to stain his fists with the blood of his opponent. For this fight, let's say that Ryu can tap into his alter ego when he is at a near death state and is unwilling to coincide defeat. Capabilities of the Satsui no Hado includes the following: *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Stamina *Superhuman Agility *Superhuman Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Energy Manipulation *Cosmic Sense (?) *Near Superhuman Durability X-Factor Master Martial Artist: Ryu is considered one of the strongest fighters in the Street Fighter universe. He has trained in the art of the Chikari no Hado since he was a young boy; becoming one in mind, body, and soul. He later developed his own fighting style in the process, which utilizes straight forward technique and individualized strikes. Still, Ryu continues to train until he considers himself a complete master of his art, which brought him attention to other skilled fighters such as Dhalism. His skills and immense power has enabled him to defeat such powerful rogues such as M.Bison and the sinister Seth. Skilled Tactician: Patience is Ryu's true virtue. In a fight, he remains a focused and calculating fighter. Keeping tabs and deconstructing his opponent's fighting style while at the same putting up a well paced defense and a well timed offense, before pulling an unexpecting finisher to end the fight. Techniques Ryu Hadouken: Ryu's signature move. Ryu conjures up and fires a ball of blue tinted ki energy at his opponent. Due to his immense focus, Ryu has developed a Hadouken that is more concentrated with energy and extremely powerful, to which Akuma can only match /or/ surpass his Hado. Ryu not only uses this attack to damage his opponent, but to also gauge and control the battlefield. Keeping his opponents on their toes at all times even at a distance. *'Shinkuu-Hadouken:' A more powerful version of the Hadouken. Ryu fires a much larger Hadouken that are composed of several smaller ones which is then coated in the vacuum space it creates, giving it extra power. This attack can cancel out other projectiles, at the cost of decreasing it's on potency, and catches the opponent by surprise. *'Denji-Hadouken: '''The true version of the Hadouken. The Denji Hadouken is Ryu's most powerful attack. He charges up and fires an Hadouken of highly concentrated Ki energy. Unlike a regular Hadouken, which has a light blue color, the Denji Hadouken gives off a tint of violet instead. It can unleash massive amounts of damage and decimate an opponent in moments, but it requires immense focus and strategic timing to be used correctly. If shot out prematurely, it can be dodged or canceled out by an attack of equal power. '''Shoryuken': Ryu ducks down and performs a jumping uppercut, knocking the opponent up in the air. A well focused and powerful physical move, though not on the level of Ken's fiery version. Ryu uses this attack as the perfect counter move and finisher. Fused with ki energy, the Shoryuken can cancel out aerial attacks and projectiles on impact. Also, when used against the opponent at the deepest moment of impact, it can cause a serious amount of damage. *'Shin-Shoryuken': A much powerful version of Ryu's Shoryuken. Ryu strikes his opponent in the mid-section with a hard punch or elbow, then throws an uppercut with the other hand, which flattens the chin in the process, and finishes it off with a multi-hitting Shoryuken which sends the opponent skyward. This attack requires the utmost focus and clear temperament to be performed perfect. If Ryu misses the first strike, he can counter with a Shoryuken as a failsafe. Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Ryu leaps up in the air and rotates his legs in a circular proportion, propelling him towards his opponent. Ryu then strikes his opponent with a single /or/ multiple kicks. This attack can be used as an offensive move or a defensive move by flying over projectiles. *'Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Ryu jumps into the air and rotates his leg at extremes speed, creating a vacuum effect within a close radius. The opponent is sucked into this space, rendering them temporarily vulnerable, and strikes them with multiple kicks. Joudan Sokuto Geri: A very simple, yet powerful physical attack. Ryu steps forward and performs a stepping side kick that sends his opponent flying in the process once it connects. With enough power, Ryu can bounce his opponent against a wall and juggle them in the process. This attack is usually used as a combo finisher or to begin a juggle. Evil Ryu Hadouken: Similar to Ryu's Hadouken, but infused with lethal proportion. *'Shakunetsu Hadouken:' Considered the "Red Hadouken", Evil Ryu fires a Hadouken infused with the Satsui no Hadou, striking the opponent and immolating them in flames in the process. This move can be charged for increased damage and cancel other projectiles. *'Metsu Hadouken': Similar to Ryu's "Shinkuu-Hadouken" except only more powerful and lethal. Evil Ryu fires a large Hadouken of Satsui no Hado inflicting devastatiing damage in the process. Shoryuken: Similar to Ryu's Shoryuken, only more lethal and capable of inflicting visible physical damage. Tatsumi Senpukyaku: Similar to Ryu's Tatsumi Senpukyaku, only more powerful. Ryusokyaku: '''Evil Ryu lifts his foot up and brings it down over his opponent in an arching motion, knocking them down in the process. This attack is used as a strategic "trap" move, evading the jabs and countering with devastating axe kick at the same time. '''Ashura Senku: Evil Ryu widens his stance, eyes glowing red, then lifts one knee up and teleports to another area as if he was "gliding" there. He is able to use this technique and dodge attacks, then launch a surprise attack from behind. A very useful evasive move. Shun Goku Satsu: Also known as the Raging Demon, this is one of Evil Ryu's most powerful moves. Evil Ryu glides towards his intended target and consumes them in pitch darkness, then inflicts them with infernal punishment in which the weight of the sins and the evil the victim commits consume their soul. Afterwards, the kanji representing "divine punishment" afloats above the destroyed victim. This technique is immensley powerful and extremley fatal to the intended victim. Very few individuals are able to surivive this attack due to lacking a soul. Scorpion, on the other hand, while he's still a "Wraith" he still retains his soul as he loves his family and fights for the honor of his clan after death. Messatsu-Goshoryu: Evil Ryu starts this attack off with three multi-hitting Shoryukens. After the third Shoryuken is performed, which sends both warriors skywards, Evil Ryu infuses his fist with the evil ki energy and slams it into his opponent's face, smashing them into the ground in the process. A devastating move that gaurantees a defeat as a combo finisher. Power Showcase Gallery Ryu_VS_Ken.jpg|Ryu sparring with rival/friend, Ken Masters Ryu-comicstuff2.jpg|Ryu scarring future Rival Sagat by accidentaly tapping into the Satsui no Hado during the first World Tournament. 090225a_CMYK.jpg|Ryu about to take on Cammy. Udon_MvC2_Ryu.jpg|Ryu charging up an Hadouken SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu: Ryu's demonic alter ego Ryusokyaku.jpg|Evil Ryu performing his Ryusokyaku Ashura_Senku(3).jpg|Evil Ryu performing the Ashura Senku Messatsu_Goshoryu(2).jpg|Evil Ryu finishing his Messatsu Goshoryu. Videos Special Moves Sprite Gallery Scenario and Setting Scorpion is tasked by the necromancer, Quan Chi, to aquire an immensely powerful fighter from the Earthrealm to add in his collection of deceased warriors. One that even surpasses the mighty Liu Kang. His name: Ryu. Takes place post-MK9 and during Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack. This fight is a massive single round match that trancendes through several arenas (through Scorpion's teleportation) which include the following: *Gouken's Old Temple. *A hidden forest surrounded by trees of colossal proportion for Ryu and Scorpion to leap upon. *A large meadow field with a running stream and massive boulders. *The volcanic rivers of Mt. Fuji. Voting and Notes *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. *About Scorpion's immortality. Even though he can't literally die, he can still get knocked out of commision or be put in a death-like state, to which he will recede back into the Netherrealm and recooperate from his wounds. Those who add well Scorpion can comeback instantly and kill Ryu" will be completly nulled and their vote canceled. Soundtrack(s) I am developing two soundtracks to this epic fight. One consisting of Hip-Hop tracks, the other consisting Video Game background music. The Hip Hop Soundtrack *Tha Silent Partner- And Soon It Will Snow...(Ryu's Theme) The Video Game Soundtrack Category:Blog posts